Cat Person
Cat Person is the name of a main quest and boss fight of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3. It is the second boss fight of Chapter IV, which takes place at the destroyed village. Story The party is trying to stop the Insusceptible plan by confronting their leader, but Yukka would not let that happen. Fight Info Yukka is fought as the second boss of Chapter IV. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Yukka before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Yukka *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Deerhorn Knives (Deer Horns) *Armor: Rebel's Overcoat *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Rigid Boomerangs Special Ability Shade’s Fury Shade, Yukka's cat, will assist its master in this fight. A second after the fight starts, Shade will appear on Yukka’s shoulder. There are two circumstances in which it will attack: 1. In Yukka’s normal form: If the player performs a normal attack (excluding ranged weapons, throws and Shadow Abilities), that can successfully hit her (whether blocked or not), Shade will rush forward and pounce at the player. The cat will not attack if she is rolling or being off her feet. 2. In Yukka’s Shadow form: After Yukka performs a normal attack or a throw, Shade will immediately rush and pounce, no matter how far she is from the player. After Shade attacks, it takes 5 seconds for it to return. Players can usually dodge the cat by performing low attacks, such as sweeps, or ignore the cat by throwing her and then attack before she can stand up. Move and Perks *'Turnabout ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a percentage of Yukka's attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Tornado' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around Yukka, knocking back the player. *'Shift' Spins and disappears in a whirl of Shadow energy, teleporting behind the player. *'Cage ' Charges up and leaps, throws a boomerang towards the player. Upon hit, a shadow boomerang flies in circle around the player for 3 seconds, damaging them if touched. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery cat person (1).jpg cat person (2).jpg cat person (3).jpg cat person (4).jpg cat person (5).jpg cat person (6).jpg cat person (7).jpg cat person (8).jpg cat person (9).jpg cat person (11).jpg cat person (12).jpg cat person (13).jpg cat person (14).jpg cat person (10).jpg cat person (16).jpg|If player loses cat person (15).jpg cat person (17).jpg cat person (18).jpg cat person (19).jpg|If player wins cat person (20).jpg cat person (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses